Bus bars for large amounts of current require a large cross-section, which then no longer permits the connection of leads and equipment in the known manner by means of simple plug-in connection or by means of simple connecting adapters. Therefore, bus bars with cross-sections with n corners (n.gtoreq.3) have been considered which feature longitudinally directed, recessed receptacle grooves on their sides.